


The Wrong Number

by GloryandGore



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: Eve is drunk, and slightly bitter about her divorce when she accidentally sends a stranger (Villanelle) her nudes.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 52
Kudos: 855





	1. Nice T*ts

Eve is drunk when she sends them. 

Yes, she had deleted Niko's number a long time ago, and yes, his number was an unbelievably idiotic combination of 9s and 8s and 6s, that she had struggled to commit to memory throughout the entirety of their marriage. But the alcohol flowing through her veins was enough to reassure her that she had gotten the sequence correct. She re-saves his number under the appropriate name 'Fuckface'.

It was a good thing they were divorced. Her next partner would have a  _ good  _ phone number, one that she could memorize easily. 

Okay, perhaps it was a bad idea to drunk text your ex-husband scandalous photos of yourself, but Eve was three-quarters of the way done with the box of wine she had opened no more than 30 minutes ago. She was ' _ feeling herself' -  _ or whatever it was the kids were saying these days. __

The first one she sends is of her in the tightest black dress she owns. Her hair is wild and recklessly falls over her bare shoulders and back in a tantalizing display of seduction. She makes eye contact with the camera through the mirror and pushes her ass out as she snaps the photo - just because she can.

She hits send with the caption  _ "what you're missing"  _ and is immediately met with an adrenaline rush that encourages her to take it a step further. 

She knows she shouldn't, she even hesitates for half a second.

But fuck it …

She's drunk.

And she's bitter. 

So FUCKING bitter.

And also lonely. 

_ "Niko doesn't deserve to see me like this."  _ Eve thinks as she admires the second and third photos. She's on her knees, sitting back on her heels, positioned in front of the full-body mirror in her bedroom. Adorned in a red lace lingerie set, Eve pushes her chest out and gives the lightest smirk for the first photo. Then, she ditches the bra, opting to use a strategically placed arm to cover her tits, allowing the slightest hint of light brown to peek out from under her right hand. 

" _ You don't deserve me."  _ Eve decides to caption. 

_ That'll show him.  _ Eve is smug as she waits for his reply. She knows she looks fucking amazing. Fuck Niko and his stupid mustache for not seeing it while they were together. 

Her phone buzzes almost instantaneously after, and Niko's replies are almost uncharacteristic she thinks. 

**_ "Holy fuck. You're beautiful." _ ** The first in a long series of messages say. 

The second is a flurry of heart eye and fire emojis, and the third is a video of a beautiful blonde woman fanning herself with the accompanying message:

** "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"  **

**"Nice tits."** The fourth and final one says.

Eve's stomach immediately drops, and she almost throws her phone across the room in shock. She didn't think that Niko had the sex appeal necessary to court significantly younger women, especially ones as beautiful as the one staring back at her. He was one-upping her,  _ taunting  _ her, and she didn't like it.

** "Who's that?"  ** Eve asks as she feels the unpleasant heat of jealousy rising at the base of her throat. She swallows the feeling. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, after all. 

Niko doesn't respond for a few minutes, and Eve is suddenly extremely bored and slightly disappointed. She was at least expecting a photo back, or maybe even a phone call. She's reaching for the box on her nightstand when she receives an incoming facetime call. 

She answers on the second ring. 

It's not Niko's ~~ugly~~ mustache that fills her screen; instead, it's the same woman from the video earlier. She's wearing a patterned silk robe. It's navy blue and hangs dangerously loose around her cleavage, and it takes Eve a considerable amount of conscious effort to draw her eyes away from it. She was only human, after all. 

"Hello." She purrs, pink lips curling into a smirk as if she knew precisely what Eve was looking at.

"Hi," Eve says after a few seconds, initial arousal fading into first confusion, then annoyance. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and her face is lacking any intimation of friendliness. At this point, she can't even remember why she had sent those photos to Niko. And she definitely wasn't drunk enough to deal with Niko AND his girlfriend tonight. 

"Where's Niko?" she asks, voice tinged with annoyance. Eve wasn't in the mood for the school girl games, and Niko's girlfriend was none of her concern. 

"I don't know about a Niko, but I am Villanelle, and it's  _ a pleasure  _ to meet you," 

"Thank you for the photos, by the way. You have a very nice body," She adds after a second, eyes never leaving the bare skin Eve has on display. 

Eve tries her best not to shiver at the compliment or at the way Villanelle's sultry voice curls around her consonants. There was an accent there, maybe Russian? It's been so long since she's had anyone look at her in a way that wasn't platonic, she almost wants to ask,  _ "what else?" _

"Cut the bullshit." Eve spits instead, snapping out of her thoughts. She was supposed to be annoyed, but it was extremely difficult when the only thing she wanted to do was study this stranger and her lovely face for hours. "This is his number. I don't have time for games. Put him on the phone." It comes out a lot harsher than intended, and she internally winces at her own voice. She didn't even have a plan for what she was going to say to him, but she was done speaking to Villanelle. Eve didn't trust herself to be on the phone with Villanelle for a minute longer. 

Villanelle seems unphased by Eve's rudeness as she looks back at Eve looking at her; It's a hungry gaze that has Eve shifting uncomfortably in her spot on the bed. Eve is topless in front of her own screen, choosing to cut Villanelle's view just where her clavicle meets her chest. She was expecting Niko to pick up, and to ultimately finish what she had started. 

She feels  _ naked, and exposed,  _ but makes no move to put on a shirt. Villanelle's gaze had her body on fire. She needed to cool off first. 

"Do you always send naughty pictures without double-checking who you're sending them to …?" Villanelle trails off, turning her head to the side as if asking for Eve to finish the sentence. 

"Eve." She grunted.

"Eve." Villanelle whispers experimentally, licking her lips after as if tasting the way Eve's name feels against her lips. "I like it." 

_ "Fuck."  _ Eve thinks. She couldn't find her words. Who was this woman? A woman who by society's current social standards - Eve was supposed to hate. A woman answering her ex-husband's phone nonetheless. 

"I'm not Niko, and this is not his number,"

"But I wish I was," Villanelle breathes as Eve watches her eyes move from her face to the bare skin of her shoulders again, taking all of her in. 

Eve's breath hitches at the last comment. 

" _ Was she flirting?" _ Eve silently questioned. It's been so long that she couldn't tell anymore.

Eve checks the number then, looking for  _ something. Anything.  _ To distract her from Villanelle and her mesmerizing voice. Her palm reflexively meets the center of her forehead with a smack as she realizes that she had put a 6 where there was supposed to be a 9, or was it supposed to be an 8? 

Point is, it was the wrong number. 

"Fuck!" Eve hissed. "I'm sorry, I have the wrong number," Eve chuckled, thoroughly embarrassed. This was the  _ perfect  _ end to another shitty day. "I'm hanging up now …" Eve announces, moving her finger swiftly to end the call. 

Villanelle goes wide-eyed. 

"No!" She practically shouts. Regaining her composure before starting again, "We were just starting to get to know each other, Eve," Villanelle smiles. 

Eve briefly weighs her options - she could spend the rest of her night in solitude - maybe open another bottle and watch whatever shitty chick flick was on TV at this hour, or she could let herself be charmed and complimented by this stranger who seemed more than willing to stroke her ego for a few hours.

_ "Oh, fuck it."  _ Eve resolves. "So, tell me about yourself then …"

**

Eve is drunk, and the conversation flows so smoothly that she's left wondering why she hadn't accidentally sent Villanelle naked pictures sooner. Villanelle is funny, and she's witty, and she's just the right amount of sarcastic, and she's also really fucking attractive, and she's also coincidentally, really into Eve. 

It's really Villanelle's attentiveness that catches her off guard, but Eve supposes that 15 years with a man would do that to you. She listens to Eve talk about her work, asks questions, and seems to be genuinely interested in whatever Eve had to say. 

Eve listens too, of course. She learns that Villanelle is an art collector (although she's a bit skeptical about that) and that when she's not traveling, she spends most of her time in Paris. " _ To put it simply,"  _ Villanelle had said,  _ "I love beautiful women, and I love art. Although sometimes I think they are one and the same."  _ Eve could tell Villanelle really enjoyed the finer things in life from the backdrop of her flat alone. It was modern but chic and, in her immediate view, were several renaissance-esque looking art pieces that Eve didn't recognize. However, Eve had a gut feeling they were outrageously expensive. This assumption was confirmed when Villanelle practically gagged at Eve taking a hearty swig of her boxed wine. 

"Eve!" Villanelle gasps, mouth stretched into the shape of an 'O', "I thought you said you were a doctor?"

"I am." Eve says definitively. She had bought the boxed wine at the height of her post divorce depression and secretly liked the way it burned on the way down, but she wouldn't tell Villanelle that. It was one of her guilty pleasures. "It was a gift." She lies, and she can tell from the way that Villanelle stares that she doesn't believe her. "Okay, okay, I like the way it tastes," She says sheepishly.

Villanelle has this incredulous look on her face - it's so adorable that Eve wants to take a screenshot, capturing her expression forever.

"I'm going to send you my favorite wine." Villanelle declares. Eve had mentioned earlier that she was a consultant at the Princess Grace hospital, and she was impressed that Villanelle had remembered.

"You deserve to be spoiled, Eve", Villanelle says seriously, and who was Eve to deny such a beautiful woman such a simple pleasure? 

"Are you trying to get on my good side?"

"I am. I hope Niko won't mind..." Villanelle prods. 

In all honesty, she didn't care, she just wanted to make sure there would be no complications if hypothetically speaking, she hopped on the first flight to London, took Eve to an expensive restaurant, then took her back to her equally expensive London hotel room, and fucked her brains out. From the moment her phone buzzed the first time with those scandalous photos, she had wanted to get lost in Eve's jet black locks. Villanelle had no doubt it was inevitable. There was an almost cosmic magnetism pulling her closer to Eve. 

"I'm sure my fuckface ex-husband won't mind." Eve chuckles, face contorted in disgust. 

Villanelle laughs at Eve's response, and Eve closes her eyes for a brief moment, savoring the sweet melody.

"If I was him, I would worship you." Villanelle starts. Her voice is breathy, and every syllable goes straight to Eve's underwear. And with a grand total of 8 words, the entire atmosphere of their phone call changes. It's charged now, and both women are buzzing with anticipation for the words that haven't been said yet. They had danced expertly around that line all night, and finally, they were getting somewhere.

"Yeah?" She asks, encouraging Villanelle to continue.

"Yes. A woman like you, Eve? You deserve to be worshipped. Those pictures …" She starts, then stops, "If I was him …" She begins again, and Eve's breath quickens. She can tell that Villanelle is hesitant to finish her sentence for fear of crossing that line.

"Tell me," Eve whispers, giving Villanelle permission to cross. Eve wanted to know everything. She wanted to hear about how Villanelle would spoil her, where they would go, how she would  _ fuck _ her. 

Eve wanted to know everything. 

Eve wiggles her toes in anticipation, trying to shake the feeling that was brewing in her core. 

Villanelle knew the effect she could have on women, and Eve knew that Villanelle knew what effect she had on women. It was evident from the first 60 seconds of them speaking. But what neither of them could have anticipated was the effect that Eve would have on Villanelle. Eve had subtly tested her theory all night. Sometimes, she would let her camera fall extremely low on her chest, reveling in the way that Villanelle seemed to stumble through her sentences. Or, she would run her hands through her hair, not missing the way Villanelle's eyes seemed to follow each unruly curl. Or, she would break a little piece off of her Cadbury chocolate, bringing it up to her lips slowly, before sucking the remnants off of her thumb, definitely not missing the way Villanelle salivated at the sight. 

Villanelle was just as enraptured as Eve was with her, and Eve wanted to know everything.

"I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." She states, and Eve watches with total concentration as Villanelle's lithe fingers absentmindedly slid over the exposed skin of her chest. Eve could  _ most definitely  _ see those same fingers in her future, making her writhe and moan in ecstasy over and over and over, and over again.

"What else?" Eve asks. She's desperate now. Visions of Villanelle fill her head. On her knees, dark eyes between her legs regarding her with the highest amount of reverence. 

Eve wants it. 

She wants it all. 

"Eve, you are naughty." Villanelle teases, trying to de-escalate the conversation. It wasn't because Villanelle didn't want to have phone sex with Eve. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to hear what Eve sounded like when she came. In all honesty, Villanelle was a bit pressed for time. She had a job she needed to finish in about 15 minutes, and she couldn't give Eve the attention she deserved tonight. 

Later that night, though, Villanelle would touch herself to the sound of Eve's voice,  _ begging  _ her to divulge on how exactly she would fuck her. 

"I'm not having phone sex with you. Not until you let me fuck you in real life first." Villanelle finishes bluntly, and Eve's eyes go wide. In part, because she wasn't expecting Villanelle to just come out and say it, and also because she wasn't sure that Villanelle would want to speak to her after tonight. She suspected that Villanelle wasn't the type to form attachments.

"So … you want to talk to me again after tonight?" Eve asks, and Villanelle is almost insulted that it was not obvious.

"Eve, there are  _ so  _ many things I want to do to you and with you, after tonight." Villanelle declares, "But right now, I have to go. Work calls." 

"Goodnight, Villanelle." Eve smiles, content that Villanelle had promised that there was a future where they would speak again, or maybe even meet. 

"By the way, Eve, I agree he doesn't deserve you."

And with that, Eve's screen goes black, and her dreams that night are filled with emerald eyes and honey blonde hair. 

**

When Eve walks into work the following day, she's on cloud 9. The thrill of potentially meeting someone new made her feel like a schoolgirl. Part of her thinks that she's too old to feel this way, but there's another part of her that believes that this, that Villanelle, could be the start of something new. And Eve was is desperate need of a change. 

She concludes that her suspicions are confirmed when she walks past the reception desk and is met with a stunning bouquet of about 50 white roses.

"Nice flowers." She acknowledges, and the nurse informs her that they are, in fact, hers.

"The delivery man came this morning, seems like someone really likes ya, Doctor Polastri."

And Eve blushes. Not even waiting to reach her office before opening the tiny envelope attached to the card.

_ "The Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park. 7PM _ .  _ Wear the black dress." _

  * _V._




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in here

When Villanelle wakes the next morning, she’s  _ warm _ and it’s not because of the Parisian sun filtering through her windows. It's something else entirely - something sweeter, and definitely  _ hotter.  _

Her phone had buzzed, jolting her out of her slumber and immediately triggering a foul mood. It was kind of a personal rule that no one bothered her before 12 pm unless the situation was dire. She was 100% prepared to explode at the brave soul who dared to venture into her messages until she caught a glimpse of the culprit. 

It was Eve. Sweet Eve who had accidentally revealed way too much of herself to Villanelle less than 24 hours ago. 

She was surprisingly  _ refreshing  _ for an American, Villanelle thought. 

Eve had piqued her interest, and it wasn’t  _ just  _ because she was refreshing for an American, or because of her beauty, or her wild, flowy hair ( _ that Villanelle was just dying to lose her hands in). _ Normally, when Villanelle met a woman, the dynamics of their relationship were clear from the beginning. There was no questioning who was in charge or who held the real power. Perhaps it was problematic for Villanelle to view her relationships in this way, but she believed that in life, you were either at someone’s mercy, or they were begging for yours, and she always preferred the latter. Maybe it was baggage from her years of being an international assassin. Although she had retired that version of herself years ago, parts of ‘Villanelle the assassin’ still lingered within her and - well, that was something she would have to unpack with her therapist later. 

_ ‘2 Unread Messages,’  _ Her phone reveals, and immediately Villanelle is scrambling to unplug her charger and unlock her phone. As quickly as her anger came, it was gone, engulfed by something only Eve had the power to coax from her. It had been mere hours since their star-crossed meeting, and Villanelle was completely infatuated. Maybe it was the hair, or perhaps the naughty photos; Or maybe it was something else, something that transcended the surface level attraction that normally drew Villanelle to a lover. Eve had  _ listened  _ to her, like really listened to her, and challenged her. She tried to understand Villanelle. Usually, when Villanelle tried to connect with people, it went horribly. They laughed when they weren’t supposed to, couldn’t fill awkward silences, or they were afraid to ask the questions they really wanted to. It was all so annoying to Villanelle - which is why she just stuck to sex. It was easier to manage your expectations that way.

But with Eve, conversations weren’t hard, and Villanelle found herself itching for more of the woman. Which is why the first thing she did after they hung up last night, was order a bouquet of roses to send to Eve, and then she bought a plane ticket to London. She wanted Eve to know she was interested beyond the brief conversation they had shared hours ago. 

Villanelle shudders at her train of thought, they were definitely premature and unwanted. But deep down she knew that if she and Eve’s relationship were to develop into something like that, she wouldn’t mind, not at all. 

The first message Eve sends is a photo. She’s perched over the bouquet of flowers and Villanelle stares at it for what feels like hours. There was something unbelievably exciting about a woman enjoying a gift she had sent. There was also something equally, if not more exciting in seeing Eve enjoy said gift. Eve’s smile was wide, reaching all the way to her eyes in a joyful crinkle that had Villanelle’s chest constricting. 

She rubs the spot for a moment, unsure of what it meant. There was a pool of embers there, softly glowing, emitting a constant heat that seemed to grow with each Eve-filled interaction.

_ Was this how it felt to be at someone’s mercy?  _

The second is a text that reads, “ **_If I knew sending nudes to strange numbers would come with these perks, I would’ve started a long time ago … Seriously though, thank you :* : >)”_ **

Villanelle laughs at that, partially because Eve had physically typed out her emojis like a psychopath, and also because it made her happy to know that Eve was happy with her gift.

**_“Not all strangers, just me,”_ ** Villanelle sends back,  **_“You look beautiful by the way,”_ ** She had a hunch that Eve’s god-awful ex-husband didn’t tell her that half as much as he should have. She was going to be so much better to Eve.

After a few short moments, her phone rings, and she knows its Eve. Sitting up a bit straighter, not bothering to fix her bed hair, or throw on a shirt, Villanelle fantasizes momentarily about Eve’s reaction. She wanted Eve to see her like this - hair tousled, and naked. She wanted to stain Eve’s mind with unholy images of her. Like the serpent in the garden, Villanelle wanted Eve to see all that could be. She wanted nothing more than for Eve to take a bite from her metaphorical forbidden fruit. 

“Hello,” She smiles as she accepts the call. Her voice is low and raspy, and Eve is immediately choking on whatever was in her coffee cup. 

“Oh shit!” She sputters, eyes wide with shock. Eve tries to start her sentence a few times before composing herself, “Did I wake you?” She asks, regret in her voice.

Villanelle laughs. It was adorable that this was the same person who had stolen Villanelle’s breath last night. “Yes, but I’m not complaining.” And she swears she hears Eve say “ _ Neither am I” _ under breath. The hospital is loud and bustling behind her, as Eve weaved her way through a sea of machinery and people. 

“Villanelle,” Eve breathes after a few more seconds coughing. She’s checking over her shoulders, undoubtedly to see if there was anybody else paying attention to the expanse of skin on her phone’s display.

Villanelle doesn’t think there’s a sound more heavenly than Eve’s voice saying her name.

“Like what you see?”

“You’re something else you know that?” Eve says rhetorically, and Villanelle chuckles. Eve’s eyes are everywhere and Villanelle is smug as she watches Eve appreciate her body.  _ “Good.”  _ She thinks. 

  
  
  
  


She wanted Eve to see all of her. 

  
  
  


“I can’t wait to see you,” She admits, whispering it lowly for Villanelle’s ears only. Villanelle short circuits. It was a statement loaded with infinite possibilities - all of which Villanelle hoped to explore. 

“Oh yeah?” Villanelle queries, the embers in her chest drifting further south. 

“I want to thank you  _ properly,”  _ Eve says, and if Villanelle was anybody else, she would’ve moaned right then and there for Eve and the entire hospital to hear.

“Dr. Polastri!” Villanelle fake chides. She’s feigning shock, but in reality, she was delighted to know that Eve was just as excited to see her. Their meeting would be one for the history books. 

“You’re right,” Eve resigns - the hospital had ears after all, and she was already on high alert given that she had just spotted her best friend staring at the large bouquet through her office window while making her morning rounds. She knew she would have some questions to answer later - but right now, staring at a very naked Villanelle, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“I have to get back to work,” Eve indicates, flashing her buzzing pager at Villanelle, “but just know I’ll be thinking about you all day,” Blowing a kiss at Villanelle through her screen before hanging up.

**

“I like to be in control,” Villanelle had said, innuendo not lost on Eve as she regarded Villanelle over the rim of her glass. They were talking about work, but Villanelle wasn’t really talking about work. 

She was an absolute vision in her pinstriped blazer and fitted white shirt that revealed a delicious strip of skin along her chest that Eve would surely get to taste before night’s end. 

Eve’s reply was delayed on account of shamelessly checking out Villanelle.

“So do I,” She revealed, narrowing her eyes at Villanelle. 

She wondered who would give in first. 

The sexual tension between them had been building for quite some time - 3 days to be exact. Eve had started it, when she sent Villanelle those naughty pictures. But Villanelle? She was the one, pulling that rope taut and it was almost at its snapping point. With every laugh, every light touch, every swipe of pink tongue against equally pink lips, Eve was reaching her breaking point. 

They were sat dangerously close on the bar front of an extremely posh place that Eve only went to when she was trying to impress, or get laid - and tonight, she was trying to do both. 

Their date had already exceeded all of Eve’s expectations, and they hadn’t even had their second round of drinks yet. Eve had expected their first meeting to be awkward, to be disappointed that Villanelle didn’t match her online persona. She had expected the banter and rapport that they had developed over the last three days to dissipate once removed from the cloak of their phones. There was no way anyone could be that perfect for her in real life, she thought to herself in the hours leading up to their date. 

Eve had never been so happy to be so wrong. 

The bartender had brought their second round with a flashy routine of shaker flips, behind the back moves, and fancy pours. In Eve’s opinion, the bar was extremely overpriced, but she was paying for the experience. An experience that was worth it, she thought, as she watched Villanelle’s eyes shine as the bartender lit her drink on fire. 

Villanelle was perfect, Eve thought, and not just for her, but in general. 

“This place is nice, Eve” Her voice held a child-like amusement as she blew out the flame, taking a slow sip from the glass. “Thank you for bringing me here,” She smiles. It’s pearly white and lovely, and Eve wants to take a snapshot, capturing this moment for eternity. 

Villanelle moves her right hand from her drink and places it on the exposed skin of Eve’s thigh. A jolt of electricity immediately shoots through Eve, before settling deep in her core. It has been so long since anyone has touched her, let alone like this. 

Feeling emboldened, Eve replies, “I’ve been told I have excellent taste,” purposefully dragging her eyes down Villanelle’s body, before bringing them up to meet her eyes. Her gaze is hungry, fueled by the alcohol flowing through her veins and Villanelle’s suggestive touch. Villanelle could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin and the heat radiating from the apex of Eve’s thighs. 

She briefly considers taking Eve right there on the bar for everyone to see. 

They won’t last much longer here.

She scoots her barstool as close as it can get to Eve’s, sliding to the edge of it so the sides of their knees are flush against each other. Eve’s perfume is intoxicating and Villanelle wants nothing more than to drown in the scent. 

She snakes a hand around Eve, letting her slender fingers trail slowly over the exposed skin of her shoulders before settling on the small of her back. Eve is squirming now, and Villanelle doesn’t miss the subtle way she squeezes her thighs together or how she closes her eyes as if she’s expecting Villanelle to kiss her. She intentionally avoids her mouth, whispering in her ear, “Are you ready to leave?” 

Eve shudders, allowing each of her senses to be overrun by Villanelle. She’s savoring this moment. Can you blame her? Villanelle was stroking her thigh now, hand position teetering on the edge of public indecency, although Eve couldn't bring herself to think, let alone care. She wanted to use her words, but couldn’t. The only thought on her mind being  _ Villanelle.  _

There’s a voice though, somewhere in the distance, trying to get her attention, and it's only when Villanelle’s ministrations falter, that Eve is able to register that voice as Niko’s. 

“Fuck!” She whispers harshly, just enough for Villanelle to hear. Villanelle withdraws, pulling away just enough to look into Eve’s eyes. 

“Are you okay? Do you know him?” She asks, although she already knows the answer to that question. She would recognize that stupid fucking mustache a mile away. She had spent the better part of her afternoon stalking Eve’s ex-husband on the internet, just for research of course. 

“That’s my Niko, oh fuck, oh shit! Be cool” Eve says panicking. His frame is approaching steadily through their periphery, and Villanelle smiles. Their night just got 100x more interesting. 

“Hello Eve,” He greets. Villanelle loves the way his voice falters and his brow furrows when he notes the possessive hand wrapped around Eve’s midsection. “ _ Oh!  _ I don’t think we’ve met,” he says to Villanelle, extending his hand to shake. What Villanelle really wants to do is to break it, but she’s a changed woman, so of course, using the hand not wrapped around Eve, she takes it, squeezes hard, and gives him her most dazzling smile. 

“I’m Villanelle …”

“Eve’s girlfriend.”

And the look on his face is so hilarious that Villanelle is biting her tongue, trying her best not to break out in hysterics. Eve is choking as well and Villanelle diverts her attention, rubbing Eve’s back and asking if she’s okay. 

  
  


Villanelle was having the time of her life, to say the least. 

  
  
  


Niko starts and then stops his next sentence a few times, unsure where to begin. Behind the mustache, his face resembled a stop sign, and with each passing moment, he grew redder, more uncomfortable. Emotions somewhere between embarrassed and upset that he had found his ex-wife on a date, and with a woman nonetheless.

“Oh, Eve .. I didn’t realize you were - um, wow, well - this is …” Niko’s hand is on the back of his neck, and Villanelle wonders, how a woman like Eve, ended up with a man like him.

“Oh yeah,” Villanelle answers for her. 

“We’re super in love.” 

“I don’t know how you were able to keep up with her! She’s a  _ monster  _ in bed! I haven’t slept in weeks!” Villanelle finishes, nipping at Eve’s ear for dramatic effect. 

Eve stays silent, unable to form words. Was this really happening?? Her brain stopped functioning at ‘ _ girlfriend’.  _ She’s able to shake her head at Villanelle though, in a way that lets Niko know that her girlfriend was crazy but she loved her anyway.  __

Niko goes from red to green in an instant, and Villanelle decides she likes the color of jealousy on him more than embarrassment. 

“Oh, well ..” He starts, unsure of how to reply, he can’t even meet their eyes now. “I’ll let you ladies get back to it,” He says, turning around and walking back to a table on the far end of the room.

Eve stays silent for a long time after Niko has left, and Villanelle holds her breath - wondering if her display was too much. Once Eve is certain that Niko was out of earshot, she lets out a fit of laughter, holding onto Villanelle’s arms as she does. 

Villanelle savours the sound and hopes that there’s more of it in her future. 

“Villanelle!” Eve exclaims, “That was fucking brilliant!” There are tears threatening to spill over from the sides of Eve’s eyes, and she looks so happy that Villanelle can’t help but mirror her emotion. “Did you see his face?” Eve asks between breaths. 

Villanelle is laughing too now, the feeling is so foreign, but she welcomes it. 

Sharing this little moment with Eve was thrilling. 

“He’s still watching,” Eve points out, “Don’t look! Don’t look!” She’s chuckling again, and Villanelle just stares in awe. 

The embers in her chest were back. 

“Do I have your permission to make him jealous?” Villanelle asks in her ear, and it's a question that has Eve salivating at the possibilities. Sure, they were in the middle of a bar, and yes, there were things other than purposefully making Niko jealous that Eve would rather be doing with Villanelle, but Eve was a simple woman. Revenge and spite were two of her favorite things, and who was she to pass up on such an opportunity?

“Yes,” She answers instantaneously.

Although they were seated, Villanelle was towering over Eve, her eyes tinged with mischief as she moved her knees between Eve’s. 

Villanelle slides her hand around the base of Eve’s throat, it's gentle but possessive, and totally inappropriate for public viewing - but Niko was watching, and Villanelle was prepared to give him a show. Eve’s body ignites as she waits for Villanelle to close the distance between them. She notes the soft smirk on Villanelle’s lips as she listens to her breathing intensify. Eve is almost certain Villanelle can feel her heart beating through her dress. It's not on account of Niko watching them either - it was her body’s visceral reaction to being that close to Villanelle. 

“You look so lovely in this dress,” Villanelle murmurs against her lips, freehand idly sliding up Eve’s thigh. Villanelle’s accent is lethal, cutting through Eve and taking home directly between her legs. 

So of course, Eve takes the initiative - trying to gain the upper hand in whatever game they were playing. She’s wrapping her right hand around the back of Villanelle’s neck now, crashing their lips together with a loud sigh. Villanelle is momentarily shocked, not expecting Eve to be so assertive. 

Their lips move in chaotic harmony. The kiss is lacking in restraint and modesty and Villanelle’s other hand is everywhere, her chest, her abdomen, her ass, and Eve has to physically anchor herself to Villanelle by wrapping her hands around her shoulders. The kiss tastes like new beginnings and whiskey, and Villanelle is licking into Eve’s mouth now, trying to savor each and every drop. 

Villanelle pulls away first, and she stares at Eve for a long time. She wasn’t expecting Eve to match her intensity or to kiss her back like that. They’re sharing the same shallow breaths as they make up for lost oxygen. Villanelle’s pulse is thrumming in her ears as she tries to reorient herself. The air between them is thick and hot and Villanelle knows from the intense look in Eve’s eyes that they need to leave this bar immediately. 

“Is he still watching?” Villanelle asks, trying to will her pulse back to its normal rhythm.

“Who?” Eve replies, dazed, and thoroughly aroused. 

And with that, Villanelle is hastily leading Eve out of the door, and into her hotel room. 

**

Villanelle’s hands are on Eve the second they reach the safety of her room, and she momentarily wonders where she found the strength to wait so long to have Eve. She was the faceless woman in all of Villanelle's dreams - the woman Villanelle perpetually chased, who just barely escaped the grasp of her consciousness. 

  
  


They had met many times before this night. 

  
  


She has Eve pressed against the door, securing her hands around the underside of her thighs and lifting Eve up so their faces were leveled with each other. Eve’s dress bunched around her thighs, and Villanelle is grateful for the lovely olive skin on display. It’s searing to the touch, and Villanelle squeezes, hoping to mend their bodies together. 

They stare at each other for a long time. Breathing heavy and eyes filled with lust. Villanelle wants to say something witty, anything to cut the almost uncomfortable feeling of arousal and tension building all over her body. But for the first time in history, she’s speechless. Eve’s kisses like stealthy thieves, stealing the thoughts from her brain and the words from her mouth. 

She rolls her hips into Eve’s experimentally, reveling in the way their moans mirror each other’s. There’s a damp spot on her shirt and she briefly wonders where it came fro-

_ Oh. _

_ Eve wasn’t wearing any underwear.  _

She was going to be the death of her.

_ “Fuck.”  _ Villanelle mumbles, her legs giving out momentarily. 

“Eve …” She starts, voice heavy and shrouded with arousal. 

Eve smiles at her - it’s devilish and she uses the distraction to shift the power balance, biting down hard on Villanelle’s neck, savouring the hybrid hiss-moan combination that comes from Villanelle’s lips. 

She puts Eve down then, understanding that she wasn’t the one with the power here. She lets herself be led all the way to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Eve is gently pushing her down on the bed and Villanelle is paralyzed by the literal goddess standing before her. 

The look she gives Eve is helpless. She hasn’t been treated like this ever. Hasn’t been privy to this intense, and deep level of mutual want. She’s unsure of how to act, scared to speak for fear of ruining the delicate bubble they find themselves in. Eve’s body is small but stands like a mountain over Villanelle. She brings her hand to Villanelle’s jaw, lightly cupping it in the palm of her hand, stroking the skin of her cheek softly. 

“I really like you.” She reveals, “I know it may be premature but, I do,” And Eve’s eyes are so bright, so filled with assurances and tenderness that Villanelle swears, she can see her reflection mirrored in them.

  
  


“So do I,” Villanelle whispers. She felt vulnerable but safe under Eve’s touch. She seals this tender moment by pulling Eve into her, their lips crashing like tsunami tides until Eve is tumbling over her, wild curls swallowing Villanelle whole. 

  
  


Eve peels off Villanelle’s clothes with haste, punctuating each fallen garment with a kiss. By the time Villanelle is naked, she’s drunk off of Eve’s kisses. She understands now, why people become addicts, why people chase after life’s pleasures until it destroys them. 

Too much of Eve wasn’t enough. 

She wanted more. 

As if hearing Villanelle’s thoughts. Eve moves to straddle Villanelle, greedy eyes trying to commit every scar, freckle, and crease to memory. They’re just staring at each other now. Heaving chests and pink cheeks. 

“Take it off,” Villanelle pleads, lithe fingers toying with the hem of Eve’s dress. 

Villanelle is completely unprepared for the acres of smooth and supple skin in her direct line of sight. Eve’s photos hadn’t done her body justice. ‘ _ She was a masterpiece’,  _ Villanelle thought. Like a DaVinci or Michelangelo portrait, only more delicately made. 

She imagines that God himself must have crafted Eve. Every bone, every pore, every curl was perfect. 

She reaches out, brushing her thumb tenderly over Eve’s already hard nipple. The sound that Eve makes is ethereal, and she grinds down into Villanelle, eyes boring holes directly into Villanelle’s soul. 

Villanelle wanted to give Eve everything. She knew right then and there, that she would do anything for Eve. She would kill for her, dress her in the finest clothes and jewelry, literally anything she wanted if it meant Eve would look at her like that for the rest of her life. 

_ Was this how it felt to be at someone’s mercy? _ She pondered.

She thinks she gets her answer when Eve regains her senses, pinning Villanelle down hard. She’s looking deep into her eyes and then she's asking, “ _ Do you want me to be gentle?”  _

Villanelle wants to say, “ _ Ruin me. _ ” 

Instead, she answers by sliding Eve’s left hand around her throat, curious to see Eve’s reaction. 

Eve’s breath hitches, and she’s momentarily stunned before she squeezes hard. Villanelle looks at her, dark eyes engaging Eve in a silent dare. 

After a few moments, Villanelle thinks this is it. This is how Villanelle, the great assassin dies - at the hands of a small Asian woman with amazing hair. Of course, she could flip their positions, and murder Eve before she even knew what was happening. But, she was totally possessed, and enamoured by the woman before her. She was prepared to die, only if it was by Eve’s hands. 

Villanelle’s vision becomes soft around the edges, slowly fading with each passing second. But then Eve lets go, and Villanelle takes a deep gasp. 

She was impressed. 

Eve’s dark eyes swallow Villanelle whole, and the weight of Eve’s hips on hers is the only thing tethering her to earth right now. Eve reaches behind her, and grasping for Villanelle’s belt, unbuckling and pulling it off in one swift motion, not breaking eye contact. Villanelle watches with total concentration as Eve brings her hands together over her head, expertly looping the belt into a pair of makeshift restraints, squeezing it tight around Villanelle’s wrists. 

She was  _ definitely  _ at Eve’s mercy now. 

She experimentally tries to wiggle out of them, but can’t. Something tells her that Eve has done this before. 

“Don’t.” Eve commands, and Villanelle wishes she would touch her, kiss her, do something to quell the forest fire raging in her body. Eve regarded her naked body with a tremendous level of holy reverence although the act she was about to perform was anything but. 

“Beautiful.” Eve whispers, admiring her handiwork. She leaves feather-light touches along Villanelle’s chest, her eyes staying trained on Villanelle. It makes Villanelle buck her hips up into Eve’s, desperate to have Eve’s body flush against hers. 

Villanelle moans when Eve takes her out of her misery, dropping her head to join their lips again. Eve’s tongue is warm velvet against hers, and she yearns desperately to tangle her fingers in Eve’s hair, bringing them closer together. She wanted to merge every atom of her body with Eve’s. 

Eve then moves to her neck, licking her way from the base, to behind Villanelle’s ear - it’s flat tongued and obscene and Villanelle’s hips have started a rhythm against Eve’s thigh slotted between her legs. Eve is wrapping her lips around Villanelle’s pulse point, biting a bruise into the spot before soothing it with a kiss. Villanelle’s quickens. The soft noises coming from the back of her throat become louder and more frequent. Eve begins to feel a slight falter in Villanelle’s rhythm. “ _ No, not like this,”  _ She thinks. Removing her thigh from Villanelle’s heat. 

Villanelle groans, the sound originating from deep within. “I was so close” She whines between strangled breaths. She looks up at Eve, her swollen lips and flushed chest begging to be touched again. 

“I want to taste what it's like when I make you cum for the first time,” Eve says sweetly in her ear. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, baby,” She soothes, nipping at Villanelle’s ear before moving to capture a nipple between her teeth. 

“ _ Fuck”  _ Villanelle hisses - the sound is honey in Eve’s ears. Her tongue was hot against the swollen peak, and she swirls and sucks and  _ bites _ until Villanelle’s chest is arching into her mouth and her hips are thrusting into the air. 

  
  


Eve slithers down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her chest, all the way down to her inner thighs. It’s gentle, and slow, and Villanelle wishes desperately that her hands were unbound so that she could flip their positions and change the pace. Eve was teasing her, and she would surely get her revenge later.

“You’re so wet,” Eve remarks. Her voice is hoarse and her eyes intense as she looks up at Villanelle from her place between her legs. 

_ ‘She looks right at home’ _ Villanelle thinks.

“For you,” She says instead, rolling her hips into Eve in a silent plea. 

Eve sinks her teeth into the flesh of Villanelle’s inner thigh. A warning. 

“Tell me what you want,” She asks, peppering kisses everywhere except where Villanelle needs them the most.

“I want …” Villanelle starts, thoughts and words stifled by Eve’s tongue sliding against her thigh. “I want your mouth, your fingers …’ She says in between moans. 

Satisfied, Eve takes her index finger and starts at Villanelle’s entrance, sliding through her slick desire before plunging in. Villanelle immediately shuts her eyes, face contorting in ecstasy as she cries out Eve's name. Eve has never seen or heard anything more beautiful. She uses her thumb to rub against Villanelle’s clit, curious as to what other sounds she can coax from the blonde. 

“Eve,” She moans, and the sound is so heavenly that she does it again, and again, and again until Villanelle is whimpering,  _ begging,  _ for her to quicken her pace.

Eve can only watch open-mouthed and mesmerized as Villanelle writhes beneath her. She adds a second finger, curling them up and into her walls as she replaces her thumb with her mouth. Villanelle is sweet and savoury on her tongue, and the taste is so divine that she licks and sucks into her with an enthusiasm that she didn’t know she possessed.  __

“ _ Fuck, Eve”  _ She grits. Her hips have a mind of their own now, as they grind into Eve’s mouth, frantic and desperate for more. Eve licks at her cunt like she’s been denied the pleasure her entire life. Her heavy sighs and moans working in tandem with her mouth and fingers to quickly bring Villanelle to the brink of an orgasm. 

Eve slides her free hand up Villanelle’s body, roughly cupping the soft swell of Villanelle’s breast before rolling her nipple between her index finger and thumb. 

She’s almost embarrassed by how fast she’s about to come. But then Eve slides her hand around her throat again, and honestly, Villanelle had no control over the matter. They had just met, but Eve was already an expert in Villanelle’s pleasure. 

_ “Look at me,” _ She commands as she starts to feel Villanelle’s body go rigid. Her hair falls in waves over her shoulders and onto Villanelle’s thighs.  _ “You look so good baby,”  _ Eve croons, fingers still working inside of Villanelle. 

_ “I want you to come for me now,”  _ And the command is so sweet, that when she returns her mouth to Villanelle’s dripping center, it takes just a few seconds for her to come undone in Eve’s mouth. 

She was climaxing. Hips stuttering, and profanities tumbling from her lips as she watched Eve watch her. The embers in her chest were raging now, ignited by Eve’s deft hands. It was all so much. Villanelle has never been fucked like this before. 

She lets a single tear escape her eye as the pleasure rolled through her body, unlike anything she had experienced before. And Eve is with her every step of the way, fiery brown eyes guiding her along this erotic journey. 

This was heaven on earth. 

Villanelle knew, at that moment, that she would never let another woman touch her again. 

**

  
  
  


When Eve frees Villanelle, she’s like a lion uncaged and Eve is glad that she has the day off tomorrow. Although she suspects that she’ll be walking funny for days. 

  
  
  
  


**

After what seems like an eternity of passion, kisses, and orgasms, heavy sighs and rapid heartbeats turn into languid kisses and tranquility. 

  
  


They fall asleep like that. 

  
  


Naked and tangled in each other's limbs, hearts beating in unison. 

  
  


**

They wake the next morning to the London gloom filtering through the curtains of the hotel room. Villanelle stirs first, delighted to be met with a sleeping Eve facing her, mouth slightly agape, black hair strewn across the white sheets. She can’t fight the urge to trace the bruises on her skin, the arch of her eyebrow, the curve of her jaw. 

Eve was so beautiful. 

“Good morning,” Eve mumbles, her eyes still closed and a smile ghosting at her lips.

“Hi,” Villanelle says, it's just above a whisper and she wants to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life. 

She’s reaching blindly for Villanelle’s hands - the same hands that reduced her legs to jelly hours ago. She intertwines their fingers, a soft giggle coming from her lips. 

“I’m so glad I sent those pictures to the wrong number,”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, everyone, for your kind words on the last chapter!!! it means so much to me :))   
> thank you for all the kudos too <333
> 
> Maybe I'll add another chapter to this ... as a treat !! Let me know what you guys think.  
> (or let me know if you want me to write something else) 
> 
> i hope this buttered your muffin
> 
> also lmao have you seen this video its the funniest thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPeCNmStPGI


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise !
> 
> Also there is smut in here

They’re watching ‘Kill Bill’ when Villanelle tells her. 

**

For the entirety of their relationship, the secrets of her past have weighed heavily on her chest and with their one year anniversary approaching next week, Villanelle felt  _ obligated  _ to disclose the more sensitive details of her past. 

The reason she had failed to do so already was quite simple really. 

She was deathly afraid of what Eve might say - or do. She’s tested the waters on several occasions - revealing how her mother had abandoned her and how she spent some time in a Russian orphanage before escaping and meeting Konstantin. Of course, she didn’t delve into the specifics about how she burned down that orphanage, or how her mother had been afraid of her and who she might become, or how Konstantin had actually taken her from the gulag and trained her to be a cold blooded assassin. It was a  _ sensitive  _ topic - something that Eve respected the first time they tried to have a conversation about Villanelle’s origins:

_ “There is nothing about your past that would change how I feel about you,”  _ Eve said to Villanelle that night, eyes honest and heart open. What was supposed to be a lighthearted conversation about childhood quickly devolved into Villanelle sobbing into Eve’s arms reliving her entire childhood trauma - minus the murderous bits. 

She recalled how Eve had kissed the tears from her face. How her love that night had patched the weathered cracks in her heart and in her mind. She was so patient, so gentle with her. Gentle with the same woman who had killed hundreds and felt no remorse. Gentle with the same woman raised in the harsh Russian winter. Gentle with the same woman who had learned to kill before she knew how to ride a bike. 

Losing Eve would absolutely destroy her, but even so, she felt like lying to her was worse.

And sometimes, in moments like these, where it was just them, in the tranquil home they had made for themselves, Villanelle felt like it was all a lie. She felt like omitting such crucial details about her past meant that Eve didn’t really love her for her; But rather Eve loved the mask she put on to make herself acceptable for the outside world. Deep down, she didn’t think Eve would love her if she knew everything about her. So, she chose to omit and alter certain parts of her past - for her heart’s sake. 

She also suspected that Eve knew that she wasn’t telling the entire story about her life. There was no hiding from your doctor girlfriend who had multiple psychology degrees and cut into people’s brains for a living. Sometimes, Eve just  _ stared _ at her, and Villanelle could hear the cogs in her brain turning. Eve worried about her, about the tremendous pain and weight that she carried around on her shoulders and on her chest. She was so intuitive, so caring, so gentle. 

_ ‘Could she love someone like me?’ _

It was a question that plagued Villanelle from day one. Could Eve possibly love her if she knew all of her sins? Could she love _Oksana_ the same way she loved Villanelle? Was her love predicated on a clean heart and soul? Or was all this contemplation for nothing? Would she still love her the same?

Eve’s love had sustained her. Like the moon calling to the tides or a mother’s love to a lost child. For the first time in her life, she felt what could only be described as an overwhelming feeling of happiness, contentment and security. She felt it each morning she woke up with her face buried in those wild brown curls. Every time she heard the distinct jingle of Eve’s keys unlock the door to their home. Every time she walked past the mess of papers and books that constituted Eve’s home office. 

The question echoed in Villanelle’s mind as she watched ‘The Bride’ kill with fatal precision. 

‘ _ Could she love someone like that? _

_ Someone like me.’ _

**

Eve knew that Villanelle had a tumultuous past, and speculated that she lived an entirely different life prior to them meeting. She knew bits and pieces - the parts that Villanelle had elected to tell her and parts that she saw via her own intuition. 

In the early stages of their relationship, Eve felt like Villanelle was almost entirely inaccessible. As if she had been trained to show no weakness, to trust no one - that the only person she could count on in the world was herself. With time though, Eve broke down those walls and encouraged Villanelle to share the parts of herself that she kept concealed from the rest of the world. 

Although she tried not to, Eve often speculated about the parts of Villanelle’s past that she kept hidden. She knew there was more to her girlfriend than the tragic orphan turned millionaire trope. The middle part of Villanelle’s origin story sounded  _ too  _ good, too rehearsed. Eve figured that it probably involved some morally questionable activity. Something illegal perhaps? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t particularly care either. Villanelle’s past - whatever it may be, was her past.

She had a working theory that Villanelle was a drug dealer, maybe a child soldier for the KGB? Perhaps Konstantin - Villanelle’s adoptive dad was in on it. Maybe she was an underground Russian boxer? Eve surmised that it was something highly profitable, and that it involved a great level of violence. 

She had seen that side of Villanelle once, during a chance encounter late night at a local restaurant. It was something that Eve thought about often. Villanelle’s eyes that night, the swiftness, the practiced aggression, the flicker of shame. 

**

_ They were out having dinner after a particularly stressful work week and were on their way home when Villanelle clocked a man following them out. This wasn’t unusual - people reserved the right to leave public spaces whenever they chose. But this particular fellow, had been teetering on the edge of inappropriate all night, making eyes at them, and sending drinks.  _

_ While Eve chose to ignore him - his behavior made Villanelle visibly tense. Eve tried her best to quell Villanelle’s concern - knowing how passionate and protective she could get when it came to her safety.  _

_ The moment happens in a series of fractured images for Eve. _

_ He rushes to the front of them, “Looking for a third?” He asks, slurring his words a bit, reaching for something on the inside of his coat.  _

_ Eve just catches sight of the handle of a knife before Villanelle rushes him, grabbing his hand and twisting hard as she brings him to the ground. She hears the distinct crack of an ulna and the clatter of metal on the pavement. Eve has never seen her so serious, yet eerily calm. _

_ Villanelle has him pinned to the ground, mounting him, and quickly securing her lithe fingers tight around his neck. There’s a forest fire behind her eyes - but also something else, something that screamed familiarity. She’s done this before, Eve realizes as the man sputters and kicks under Villanelle, unable to vocalize what are undoubtedly pleas for his life. .  _

_ Villanelle doesn’t let up and Eve? _

_ She just … watches.  _

_ She’s always had a morbid fascination with lethal women - and christ was watching her girlfriend squeeze the life out of a man sexy. Villanelle’s body shakes from the sheer amount of force being applied to the man’s neck and Eve is mesmerized. Villanelle’s choke hold is precise, Eve notes. Her thumbs are pressed tightly into the man’s windpipe, and her fingers are locked against his carotid arteries. This wasn’t an adrenaline rush coaxing Villanelle into action, this was years of experience and knowledge on display.  _

_ She wonders if Villanelle has ever taken a life? Has she watched the spark drain from a man’s eyes? Did she like the feeling? Could she do it again?  _

_ The man groans again - his voice tugging Eve from her thoughts, and Eve knows that if she doesn’t intervene now, he will die.  _

_ “Villanelle,” She tries, but Villanelle doesn’t budge. She’s staring the man directly in his eyes, face alight with fury. _

_ Eve moves closer to them, kneeling to the ground and wrapping her hands around Villanelle’s, prying her fingers from the man’s throat one by one. She seems to snap back into reality then - her expression distant, and there’s a brief flicker of something that Eve recognizes as shame. _

_ She takes a deep breath, and then the tears come in sporadic streams as Villanelle’s ragged breath fills the empty London streets. _

_ “I couldn’t let him hurt you,” She breathes, on the verge of a panic attack. “I’m so sorry Eve, I - I don’t do this anymore, it isn’t me … not anymore” She says frantically in between breaths.  _

  
  


_ Eve doesn’t understand, but part of her does. She understands that this is a precursor to a conversation they’ll have later. Not now, on the middle of the sidewalk after perhaps one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for her.  _

_ So Eve interrupts her rambling, grabs her face, and kisses her forehead, and it's easily the most tender kiss they’ve ever shared. “There’s nothing to be sorry for baby,” _

_ And Villanelle relaxes, using the heels of her palm to wipe at her eyes.  _

_ They both look down at the man from his supine position on the pavement. He groans below them, clearly too hurt to move - or speak - probably will be for a while. _

_ Eve delivers one final kick to his side before they resume their walk home - loving the way Villanelle snickers at his misery.  _

_ When they get home, the remainder of the night is spent in silence. They shower together, washing themselves of the night’s events and silently vow to never speak of it again.  _

  
  


**

She says it. 

And then she waits for the inevitable,

Waits for the color to drain from Eve’s face. Waits for her to recoil, maybe wretch, and make a b-line from the bathroom. She waits for the love to drain from Eve’s eyes, swallowed by something more sinister - a look a murder deserved. 

But it doesn’t come. 

Eve’s gaze just holds hers, warm and understanding - and Villanelle can almost see those cogs turning again, clicking into place. 

Eve moves to brush the single tear from Villanelle’s cheek. 

She was a killer, but she was also so much more. 

She was  _ everything _ to Eve. 

“Why did you stop?” She asks, her voice soft as if speaking too loudly would shatter Villanelle into a thousand pieces. 

“I didn’t want to do it anymore, I was tired of being controlled, tired of killing,” She exhales, voice wavering. “I wanted to be free,” She’s imagined this moment hundreds of times, and still nothing could prepare her for how absolutely terrifying it was to reveal this part of herself to Eve. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Eve murmurs, sitting up fully to wrap her arms around a shaking Villanelle. For a while, they just exist in the moment. As each second passes though, Villanelle’s concern grows. Eve hasn’t really said anything about her confession - which was strange given that she usually had a lot to say.

Villanelle pulls back to stare at her, looking expectantly and mildly afraid. She hasn’t threatened to call the police or started packing up her things which was a good start. 

“Oh!” Eve says, suddenly aware that Villanelle couldn’t hear her internal monologue.

“I knew you were … something. I was thinking a child soldier? Or a drug dealer? Maybe an underground boxer? That night - that guy with the knife. You knew  _ exactly  _ what to do - the way you broke his arm, pressed into his arteries, and crushed his windpipe. I thought to myself  _ ‘She has done this before’ …  _ ”

“I also thought it was really hot,” She adds absentmindedly. 

Villanelle files away that thought for later. 

She was absolutely gobsmacked, sometimes, Eve was so … strange. 

“So you knew?” It was crazy how spot-on Eve’s intuition was sometimes. Villanelle wasn’t entirely sure that Eve wasn’t actually some omnipotent celestial being masquerading as a human. 

“I mean I didn’t know, but yeah I knew. I decided a long time ago that whatever it was - I wouldn’t care. I am in love with every version, iteration, and thing about you, you being a retired assassin isn’t going to change that ...” 

“Although I do want to hear more about it… if you want to share,” She adds. 

“You are so weird,” Villanelle says incredulously. They’d been together for almost a year, but she was still getting used to the concept of unconditional love - the concept of a person knowing all of your flaws, shortcomings and still loving you anyway. She felt vulnerable, but at the same time, she’s never felt more safe. It helped … that Eve wasn’t entirely normal herself. 

“So you’re not afraid?” Villanelle prods, searching Eve’s eyes for the slightest intimation of apprehension. 

The mood shifts. 

It’s the subtle flicker of Eve’s lips. 

The rush of blood to her cheeks. 

The way her pupils dilate. 

This version of Eve - the one with an appetite for morbidity and danger - the one with a possible murder kink, hidden beneath her unsuspecting frame - was one of her favorites.

“Should I be?” She asks, moving to mount Villanelle. 

Villanelle exhales. If they were being honest, it was Villanelle who should be afraid. She had no doubt that Eve could kill her given the opportunity. 

“I think …” Eve whispers, punctuating her sentence by biting into the flesh of Villanelle’s neck, “That you should be afraid of me,”

It stings and sends Villanelle’s heartbeat straight to her clit. 

Villanelle moans - her hips reflexively pressing into Eve’s. 

Eve grinds back, hard and precise. 

“Are you?” Eve asks, hand into the disappearing into space between them. 

Villanelle thinks long and hard about the question. 

She was afraid. 

Afraid of Eve’s power over her. Afraid of the woman Eve had turned her into. She had never given so much of herself, or her mind to a person before, and it was absolutely unnerving.

“Yes.” She croaks as Eve’s fingers slide beneath the waistband of her underwear. And Eve smirks, sinister and knowing. Villanelle can see Eve’s ego ballooning and she wants to roll her eyes, but she’s absolutely powerless, especially as Eve quickens the rhythm between her legs.

“My real name is Oksana,” Villanelle manages to breathe as she throws her head back in ecstasy. Now that she’s told Eve her biggest secret, she doesn’t want to stop. She wants Eve to know everything about her - and the delightful part of it all was, Eve  _ wanted  _ to know. 

“ _ Oksana,”  _ She says, trying it on her tongue for the first time, her voice heavy with arousal. Oksana feels like this was the first day of her life - there’s no way Eve saying her name should be this thrilling.

“Say it again,” She begs, already on the cusp of an orgasm. She wanted to taste the ghost of her name on Eve’s mouth - swallowing the sound, letting it nourish her, and then devour her from the inside out. 

“ _ Oksana,”  _ Eve breathes again, reaching to curl her fingers deep and hard against Oksana’s warmth. Oksana keens, rolling her hips to bring Eve deeper. She reaches for the back of Eve’s neck pulling her close and then licking enthusiastically into her mouth. 

_ “Delicious,”  _ Oksana thought as Eve moaned into the kiss - clearly getting off on her power trip. She wraps her free hand around Oksana’s throat and smirks again, memories of their first date coming to the forefront. 

“Fuck,” She groans, her head swirling with pleasure. Eve’s dark gaze was intently trained on her own as her fingers worked between her legs. 

“I want to know it all, Oksana,” Eve whispers, her hot mouth millimeters away from her ear. 

“The first time, the second time, the last time, how it felt, how you felt ...”

She squeezes harder - enjoying the feeling of Oksana’s pulse in her hands. 

“The first time - ” She starts, moving her hand to touch Eve back - she was soaked underneath her shorts and Eve shuddered at the contact. “The first time was messy … it was wet, red,” 

“But I liked it - I  _ loved _ it, It was serotonin …” She emphasizes the feeling by adding a third finger into Eve, taking a moment to savor her moans and her slick heat. “It was dopamine …” She licks up the sensitive part of Eve’s ear, “It was adrenaline,” She finishes, flipping their positions - mainly to put an exclamation mark on her point.

She’s pulling at all of Eve’s clothes, stripping her bare before lavishing her naked body with attention in the form of kisses and bites. Every time she gets to do this - it feels like the first time.

Oksana sinks to her knees, spreading Eve wide on the edge couch. Her gaze is predatory and Eve wonders if this is what she looks like when she kills. How many men have had the pleasure of this beautiful face being the last thing they see before they close their eyes forever?

Eve thinks that’s how she wants to die. 

“You’re beautiful,” 

“You too,” Oksana counters, swiping her index finger through Eve’s folds. Everything about Eve was perfect to her. 

Eve’s breath hitches and her eyes flutter shut as she grips at Oksana’s hair, pulling her closer to her dripping center. Oksana takes the hint closing her mouth around Eve - eliciting a litany of profanities from the woman in the process. 

When she comes, the name Oksana comes tumbling from her lips as she shakes and grinds into her face. It’s erotic, and it’s definitely how Oksana wants to spend the rest of her life. 

This was the woman her heart beat for. The woman who broke down all her walls saw who she truly was, and loved her anyway. 

It’s a wonderful thing - to be loved and accepted for who you are with absolutely no strings attached Oksana thinks as she watches Eve watch her - absolutely wrecked but thoroughly satisfied.

She wanted this forever. 

**

Later that night, as they drifted to sleep, Oksana asked her if she felt the same. 

“Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?” She questioned - mulling over the most extravagant and memorable ways to do so. Her heart was set on doing it on a private island in The Bahamas. 

She filed the thought of Eve sunkissed in a bikini away for later contemplation as well. 

“Yes,” Eve says instantaneously.

There’s a beat. 

“Is this you asking me?”

“No ... I just wanted to know,”

“Um, okay …” Sometimes, Oksana was so … strange. 

“Would you say yes … If I asked you?” Eve mirrored. It wasn’t conventional but now her curiosity was piqued. She was also secretly hiding a diamond ring exactly Oksana’s size in her desk at work - not that the two were related at all.

“Yes.” 

“Okay, good,” Eve says with her best poker face. 

**

  
  
  
  


Eve pretends like she doesn’t see Oksana sneak into the house the next day and place a small velvet box on top of the fridge where she thought Eve couldn’t reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words <3 
> 
> I hadn't originally planned to write a third chapter but everyone was so nice, I couldn't help it:__)
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any other ideas you would like me to bring to life :)


End file.
